Sometimes It Hurts
by MyDelusionReturns
Summary: In my daydreams, in my sleep, infatuation turning into disease. You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try. Give it your best shot and try. All I'm asking for is love, but you never seem to have enough... -A Jacob/Oc
1. Facebook, Ferns, and Feral Wolves

**A/N: **I love Jacob, and eventually this will be a Jacob/OC fic. The only thing you really need to know is that he isn't imprinting on Nessie. Things start off in Bella's senior year, the boys have changed already, and she and Jake are still friends.

**Summary: **Addy loves Jacob. Jacob loves Bella. Bella loves Edward. What do you do when you save a wolf and end up falling for his best friend, who hates you? If you figure it out let Addy know…

**Sometimes It Hurts  
**Ch. 1 – Facebook, Ferns, and Feral Wolves?

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"**Adeline Racine** bonding with nature instead of an exam, i think yes!**"**

She updated her Facebook status before returning to the "Identifying Wild Plants" book in her lap. So far she was able to find a fern, because they're everywhere, which meant there were only nine to go.

"Why can't I be smart?" She mumbled to herself. Even though it was her second year at Grays Harbor, Addy still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

The women stood and brushed the leaves and dirt off of her legs and decided to try looking in a different spot. After wandering 15 feet away, her ears picked up on a soft, moaning sound.

'So not sitting on the ground again.' She thought, until getting a little closer.

After pushing back some branches, the noise was clearer. Scanning the forest floor for the source there was nothing to see. She crouched down low thinking she had spotted a berry plant, and she realized where the sound was coming from.

Only a few feet in front of her was a wounded wolf. Never in her life had she seen any animal that big. Her heart stopped beating, she was sure.

"Oh my god!" Screaming wasn't the best idea, but there weren't many others. The legs attached to her body seemed to suddenly lock up. Her mouth was instantly dry, palms thick with sweat. It didn't lunge at her, like she'd thought it would. Instead he growled, in a way that seemed to say 'get the hell away from me.'

Looking the animal over she realized he was actually very beautiful. He had grey fur, with black patches. Other than being huge, she also noticed the reason it wasn't moving. There was a metal trap caught on both its back legs, so she felt more at ease.

"Hey little guy, how'd you manage this?" The animal growled a little more. "Don't be mad at me because you jumped in a trap." Crawling closer she noticed it was a spring release trap. She'd learned about them in class. Trappers started using them so they could get their pray out faster if the game warden was around.

"I know how to get that thing off you, but I don't want you to eat me if I do." He tilted his head sideways, like he was listening to her. "So I'm going to get a closer to you, ok?" Without waiting for him to make her more nervous she walked around the wolf, the long way, making sure she was nowhere near his teeth.

"Listen. I'm going to move the trap, push the button and then what the fuck Addy! You're talking to a wolf." Without hesitation she inspected the trap for the release button.

Just as she was about to push it she heard something moving very fast towards them. At first she assumed it was the hunter, so she quickly pushed the button. It wasn't until after that second that she heard howling, and it wasn't coming from the wolf next to her.

In the next seconds they were surrounded, her and the injured wolf. Three more humongous animals were making a semi-circle, with her backed into a tree. On shaky legs, the one beside her stood as well, and that was when she dropped to the ground.

She swore she heard a male's voice says "fuck" as she was falling, but wasn't sure because she passed out.

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"…She was just trying to help…," she heard a man say as she began to wake up.

"Well what do we do with her now? How much did she see?"

"I'm not sure Sam. I was going after Victoria and then I got caught."

"Why didn't you just change back and undo it yourself Embry?"

"Do you know how much that would have fucking hurt man? I was preparing myself."

"You sound like such a pussy right now dude, you're a wolf."

"Shut the fuck up. You'd have done the same thing Paul."

"Like hell I would"

"Boys!" Addy saw all the men look across the room at a pretty Native American women. When she turned her face she noticed one side was almost completely scarred. "She's awake."

Suddenly there are 4 sets of eyes on her, and three of them were gargantuan looking La Push boys. She knew instantly because she'd heard stories about them from some of the girls at school.

"Umm…hi." She squeaked out.

"Hi dear. You must be exhausted. How are you feeling?" The women came over to her and placed a loving hand on her forehead. "I'm Emily."

"Addy, where am I?"

"La Push, in my home. The boys brought you here after they found you in the woods. You really shouldn't have been out there alone you know." The younger girl smiled, she liked Emily already. Her motherliness was comforting, especially now.

"The wolves! There were so many of them. Did you see them?" She looked around at the guys faces, trying to figure out if any of them had seen.

"No. There's plenty of wolves around here though." The oldest man, who seemed to be in charge, obviously wanted her to drop it.

"One of them was hurt though, did you see blood? He probably needs a cast or something?" She saw the younger boys turn their heads and snicker. "It's not funny! Just because their animals doesn't mean they don't need help."

"The wolves are pretty resilient around here, I wouldn't worry," Emily said.

"Umm, ok. I should go." Addy made a move to stand. One of the boys went over and helped her up. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Embry by the way."

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else going on in the woods besides all the wolves?" Sam was getting on her nerves.

"Nope. I drove there, started looking for my plants, heard the wolf, oh wait. I did a see a women running on trails when I first got there. I hope she's"

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. She was going pretty fast actually, she had red hair," she heard one of them whisper 'Victoria', "anyway that's all I saw."

"Jacobs coming." The smallest boy said.

'God he has good hearing,' Addy thought, 'I didn't hear a thing'.

"What happened?" It was then that her world **stopped**.

The most beautiful man she had ever seen walked through the door. He was tall, over 6', with short, cropped black hair, and huge arms. Arms muscles were her weakness, and boy did she feel like she could melt.

"Nothing. A girl," Embry added her name, "saw some wolves in the woods and got scared."

"I didn't say I was scared!" For the first time he noticed her. When he looked her in the eyes she felt magic, literal sparks. No boy, man, guy, or women for that matter had ever gazed into her soul that way. It was like time had stopped for just a few seconds, and they were the only people in the room, until…

"Barn doors open Jake."

And then it was over. She only existed for those seconds and he turned around like he'd felt nothing. She thought it might just be all the excitement or fear from the day, she wasn't sure, but her heart was suddenly deflated.

"Let me take you home."

"You don't even have a car." This Seth kid was clearly the wiseass of the group.

"Then Jake can take her."

"No," Jacob shook his head, "I've got stuff to do."

"I don't want to bother you guys anymore. I'll just walk back to my car, it's fine." Addy was completely embarrassed now.

"After what happened you want to walk back into the woods?" The perfect looking man the great arms asked her.

"I'm a big girl, I'll stay on the road."

"Isn't Bella leaving now, I'm sure she'd take her," Emily threw in.

"I don't think that's" Jacob started.

"It's a good idea. We all have to talk anyway," he threw looks at the boys, "it was nice to meet you Addy."

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you for getting me out of there. I appreciate it."

"Bella's calling her dad outside, her truck's red, you can't miss it." Jacob spoke through her, more then to her.

"Ok. Thanks again." She walked out the door and was barely down a few steps when she heard Embry following.

"You should take down my number in case you remember anything, or need to talk or something. If you want…" It wasn't that Embry was unattractive, all of the guys she'd seen today were. He just wasn't her Jacob.

'Your Jacob,' she thought, 'get ahold of yourself Racine, you don't even know him.'

"Yea, I was actually working on an assignment for my Environmental Science class. That's why I was up there. Do you think you could help me find some plants, it's really boring, I just don't really want to go back there, or fail my assignment."

"Sure. I don't mind." He told her his number and she put it into her phone. "Call me anytime."

"Embry!" It sound to her like Sam calling him inside.

"Bye."

"Bye, thanks again."

About a yard over to her left was a large rickety looking red pickup truck. It was the only red vehicle around so she was pretty sure that it was Bella's. On her walk over she hoped that his friend would be as much of an ass as he was.

She only had to wait a few minutes before a girl her height, but much thinner, was walking towards her. Instantly Addy felt jealous of her.

Even though she was not too obese to function, she wasn't skinny, and no one had ever called her thin. At 5'3 her 135 pound body was defiantly not bony. She was curvy with thick thighs, while her breasts were a large b-cup. Her stomach 'pooch' as she affectionately referred to it, was her most hated quality, while she loved her dark brown hair, and tolerated her brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Addy. They said, I mean Jacob, urr…someone said you might be able to give me a ride. My car's parked right near the old bike path between the reservation and Forks. If you don't have time to take me you don't really…"

"That's cool," Bella cut it, "I don't really have anything to do since Jake kicked me out." Bella got in the truck and Addy followed. "So how do you know the guys?"

"Oh, I don't really know them. I just met them today." She wasn't sure how much she should let on that she saw to a complete stranger. For all she knew they could be the ones who set the trap, though she doubted it because Native Americans were supposed to be in tune with nature.

"Do you go to school around here?"

"I live in Aberdeen so I'm going to college there right now. Later I'm probably going to transfer though, I really want to live on the east coast. What about you?"

"I used to live in Phoenix, but then I moved in with my dad in Forks. I'm a senior this year. I'm thinking about Alaska for college."

"Wow, that's so far! What's out there?"

"Well…," Addy could tell she was hesitant to give the truth, "my boyfriend's going there." Bella seemed uncomfortable.

"That's cool though. It's beautiful out there, I've heard."

"Yea, I just hate people thinking I'm one of those girls. You know, the ones who just blindly follow their boyfriends everywhere." Addy frowned a little, she herself had been one of those girls before.

"How do you know those guys, not a lot of people get to know the guys in La Push unless it's in the bars."

"Jake and I grew up together for a while at least, our dads are really close."

"Is he always so rude?"

"Jake rude? Maybe you're thinking of Sam, or Paul. He's one of the sweetest guys I know."

"I guess it must have been one of the others." She nodded even though she knew it had been Jake that was ignoring her, not wanting to see overly upset over it.

She noticed they were almost near her car, Bella drove pretty fast. It was probably because nothing could harm her inside 'the tank'.

"My cars right next to the start of the path."

"I never come down this way; it's so dark all the time."

"I don't come here a lot either. I saw this women running around here earlier, she must do it a lot because she was going pretty fast. One of the guys said her name was Victoria I think, do you know her?" Bella visibly paled.

"You saw Victoria?"

"I guess, I don't know. I was just thinking if she knew the woods really well I could ask her some questions about this assignment I have…Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just don't know why the guys would have me take you here if they knew she was around." Addy's face fell now too.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Did she try to steal your man or something?" The other girl didn't seem amused. "You know what; you can just let me off here. I'll be fine."

"No! Sorry, I'll take you to your car. It's safer that way." The girls both turned as they heard a howl break through the forest, and Bella relaxed.

"Guess they're back." Addy mumbled. She was officially freaked out by these people, they were defiantly into something. "Here it is," she nearly yelled.

"Ok, hopefully I'll see you around sometime."

"Thanks for the ride." She got out and nearly ran to her car, started it, and pulled away with a quick wave to Bella. "This has been the weirdest FUCKING day EVER."

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

**A/N: **Did you like it? Reviews make me want to update, otherwise I think it's not good enough to continue. The Jacob/Addy romance will take a little while, but not too long. He's still in love with Bella so he'll obviously try to fight the imprint but they're destined to be together. Anyway glad you read the first chap! Thank you.


	2. Like Her Pimp

**Sometimes It Hurts  
**Ch. 2 – Like Her Pimp

**-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-**

It was officially 24 hours since Addy's crazy Saturday and she couldn't get what the boys said out of her head.

"_**I'm not sure Sam. I was going after Victoria and then I got caught."**_

_Why would they be going after some girl? Is she one of their girlfriends?_ She doubted very much this Victoria person had stolen from them; no one in their right minds would try and take something from guys that big.

"_**Why didn't you just change back and undo it yourself Embry?"**_

_Why would he have to change his clothes before catching up with her? Maybe she's their mom? _The women had seemed too young to be a mother of teenager however.

"_**Do you know how much that would have fucking hurt man? I was preparing myself."**_

_Why does changing his clothes hurt? Does he have a skin condition? Genital warts? The herp?_

"_**You sound like such a pussy right now dude, you're a wolf."**_

_Wolf? Is that term of endearment? _Seth didn't seem like the type.

After going over what she'd heard for the millionth time in her head, adding in their reaction and Bella's, she came to a conclusion:

**She had NO idea what was going on with them.**

The rest of the day went by without too much excitement. Addy lived in a small, two bedroom house, in Aberdeen. It wasn't the best area, but she could afford the rent on what she made waitressing, so that was all that mattered.

When anyone took the time to ask, she claimed she was "happy to be independent", but really it got lonely. Her mother lived in Oregon, and her father died when she was young. She really didn't have any support.

Occasionally there would be nights out with a few girls she worked with, but not very often. If she really thought about she was in a funk, and she had plenty of time to think.

_*Rinnnnng* *Rinnnnng* *Rinnnnng* *Rinnnnng*_

"Hello."

"Hey Addy! How are you?" She had no idea who was on the phone, but decided to let it play out.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Meh, kind of bored. My boyfriend went out with his brother this weekend."

"Oh, that sucks…"

"Yea, but he'll be back later tonight. What are you up to today?"

"Not much. Umm, who is this?"

"It's Bella and did you just have a conversation with a complete stranger for that long? I could have been a serial killer."

"That calls me on the phone? How do you know my house number?"

"I have your cell, I looked it up in there. I hope that's ok, it must have fallen out of your pocket before you got out yesterday. You didn't notice?" Truthfully she hadn't noticed. She thought she'd left it in the seat cushions or something

"I've been kind of distracted; it was sort of a big day yesterday."

"Jake told me what happened. That must have been scary for you." At the mention of Jake, her body temperature instantly rose. She couldn't understand why a boy she'd seen for less than five minutes could have such an effect on her.

"Oh he did. I'm worried about the wolf. I hope it's not suffering somewhere. It could need to be put down you know." In the background she heard deep male laughter.

"Sorry that's just the boys; they actually wanted to know if you're ok too?" Addy didn't like their nonchalance about the wounded wolf. She also didn't like Bella being over there, and wondering if Jacob was the one she was really there to see.

_What does her boyfriend think of her spending her weekends with a bunch of guys?_

"Tell them I'm great, never been better. Although, I do need my phone back now that I know its missing."

"Do you want to come to the reservation and get it?" She thought for a second and remembered there was less than half a tank of gas left in her car.

"Would it be alright if I just met you somewhere?"

"I'm leaving around four, are you free then?"

"I'm working later. Could you maybe drop it off, I work at the Light Wind Café. I can get you whatever you want, on the house, for doing me a favor."

"That sounds good. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yea, see you later."

**-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-**

"What do you think you're doing Adeline? Get that big ass of yours bussing' tables!" She was all too used to her boss making comments about her ass, and her breasts, thighs, and neck even to let it bother her anymore.

She heard the bell ring signaling more customers coming in. They were fairly busy for a Sunday night and her feet were killing her. While Ted, her boss, stepped out for a smoke she risked sitting down for just a moment.

"Addy, there's a girl asking for you." It had been three hours since she's gotten to work and she'd completely forgotten about Bella dropping off her phone.

"Thanks Kara." She stood and scanned the tables.

"Looks like she's got a whole Indian tribe with her, can you say slut?"

"Shush! They don't like it when you call them that. You're supposed to say Native American." Addy cheeks turned pink, she hated when people were ignorant, especially when she was around.

"I wouldn't care if those boys want me to call them daddy, let them know I'm down." Looking over Addy saw Bella and a few of the guys she'd met yesterday were taking up two booth.

"Great," she mumbled, "go back to work."

"What? I'll leave one for you and I'm serious, give the tall one my number." With that, the older redhead walked away with a seductive sway in her hips.

Addy was nervous as she walked over to them, she never liked being the center of attention.

"Hey guys." They all looked at her. "How's everyone doing?" It was Jacob's stare that unnerved her the most.

He was looking at her like she was the only female left on the Earth again. As their eyes met she could feel the spark between them. It felt like they were made for each other. Like no one else could know the chemistry they shared, until Bella spoke.

"I've lived in Forks almost two years now and I've never been here. It's really nice." It was obvious the girl was trying to be polite and Addy couldn't help the snort like noise that escaped from her throat.

"Uh, not really. It pays my bills. That's really all I care about."

"How long have you worked here?" Jacob asked her.

"Almost seven years, since I was 12."

"So you're 19?" Embry questioned.

"Can you get us all free food?" Seth, who she recognized as the smallest, asked.

"Umm…probably not all of you. Sorry my boss is a real har" She felt a tight grip on her shoulder and could smell the familiar old spice cologne on Ted.

"Hiya folks. How are you all doing tonight?" Bella was the only one to squeak out a quick "good". "Well I hope Adeline," he knew she hated it when he used her full name, "is serving you all well."

She had chosen a spot on the floor and was attempting to bore a hole in it with her eyes so she could slip away. His touch was unwelcomed and made her feel awkward.

"How about a round of cokes on the house? We need some new, young blood in here." He smacked Addy's ass and told her to "scoot". Her entire body flushed as she practically ran behind the counter.

"Why would you work for a creep like that?" Embry had followed her to the counter.

"It's complicated. There aren't that many great jobs around here and he pays more than minimum wage."

"And all you have to do is show your butt cheeks."

"My butt cheeks are covered and I like this skirt! Don't be an ass."

"I was joking, relax. So when do you want me to help you with that project?"

"Crap. I forgot about that…are you free on Tuesday?" He seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding. She put the drinks on a tray and they walked back to the table. Jacob was giving Bella that "only girl in the room look", and she felt a pain of jealousy shoot through her.

"Is he always so creepy?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Here's your drinks guys. Enjoy them because he's a cheap bastard and it will most likely never happen again." Embry and Seth snickered. "Do you want anything else."

"We're going to be leaving." Jacob stated.

"Come on! I wanna stay and check out the hot waitress some more."

"Oh that reminds me," Addy reached into her apron and pulled out one of Kara's cards, "this is for you." She handed it to Jacob. He looked at the sheet of paper with tiny numbers like it was a bomb.

"Don't look so repulsed, it's not mine. I wouldn't give you my number if you were the last Quileute sex pot on earth." This caused everyone to burst out laughing. "That's the "hot" waitress's number as Seth so elegantly put it." She smiled at the younger boy so he'd know she was kidding, and not a bitch. "If you don't want to call her give it to Seth, I'm sure she won't mind."

"And you pass it out? You're like her pimp!" Kara was not shy, but preferred for her co-worker to do her dirty work. Since she had Addy hand out her digits at last nine times a week, she'd started keeping extras with her.

"Are you shitting me? I only get 15%. That's way below the going rate, which is why I have get back to work." She smiled slyly at them. "Have a nice night everyone." She was joking about the 15%, but she'd kept her face serious when she said it. By the looks they were exchanging, it didn't seem like they caught on.

"Wait, Addy…your phone." Bella pulled it out and handed it over to the other girl.

"Thanks."

"Was she serious?" She heard Seth ask as she was walking away. "I think _I'm _in love with that girl!"

No one ever really got her particular sense of humor, so it held Addy back from making many friends. There was a silent hope inside now that maybe she hadn't just found a bunch of wolves in the woods that day, that maybe she'd also found her niche.

**-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-**

"You're so lucky to live down here, it's really beautiful." Addy was marveling at First Beach.

"Yea, it's alright I guess. When you grow up here though, it doesn't seem that great."

"What do you mean?" He looked strained, like he wanted to explain something important, but couldn't.

"Life on the reservation is just not all it's cracked up to be, your life is pretty much laid out for you. You're gunna do the same thing your parents did, and your friends…it gets kind of lonely. Even with everyone around…" Addy tried to hold back a laugh, so it came out as a snort/scough in her throat. "I'm poring my heart out to you and you think it's funny short stuff?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe it sucks for you but I think your being ridiculous. You're lucky you've got all these people who care about you, try having no one." Even though she thought it might upset him because they weren't that close, she risked saying it anyway.

"I guess I did kind of sound like a bitch." The two walked in silence down the beach for a while.

Embry had helped her all the plants she needed, and then some.

"Soo…how's the angry beast doing?" He gave her a funny look. _Shit, I was only supposed to use that term of endearment in my head._

"Angry beast?"

"You know, that tall, muscular, creature that has an almost permanently annoyed look."

"You've been watching him?" Embry smiled, as if her stalkerish interest in his best friend was a good thing.

"Well he's hard to miss and I'm an observant person. Anyway I only asked because Kara's ego is pretty crushed since he hasn't called." It was obvious she was trying to change the subject.

"Jake's really not into much lately, except Bella." Addy tried the hardest she could not to let the passive look on her face falter. "He's pretty obsessed with her actually."

"Wait, didn't she say she had a boyfriend?" He gave her a weary look and nodded.

"They want to get married soon. Plus, she's all wrong for him. She's always all fucking gloomy and depressed, and only wants to see Jake when her leech isn't around."

"Leech," she questioned. _He must be a pretty shitty boyfriend for Embry to hate him that much._

"Yea, he's just not a good guy is all," he said.

She could tell there was more behind it, but again, did not want to push him. Addy felt fairly comfortable, which was strange because he was a huge, attractive man.

"So what do you do for fun when you're not getting extremely handsome Quileute men to give you tours of the reservation?"

"Well, it doesn't happen as much as you'd think. I just go to work, come home, go to school, almost get attacked by wolf packs, and then go to bed. Honestly I live a pretty boring life."

"How about I make things a little more interesting for you then?"

"If this is the part where you offer me your penis for the night I'm not that kind of girl." She kept her tone light even though she was only half joking.

Because she'd never been out of Washington, she couldn't speak for the whole country. All she knew was that 98% of the guys she had ever been around just wanted sex, blow jobs, hand jobs, and more sex.

"Right Racine, I brought you out here so I could fuck you senseless on top of all the plants we just collected," he seemed as if it was the craziest idea he'd ever heard.

"Sorry that I repulse you so much Embryo! Next time I'll make sure to wear my parka to cover my lard," she joked.

"That's not it at all and next time? That's what I was going to ask before that filthy mind of yours took over."

"Well, I'm waiting…"

"You should come to the bonfire this weekend and did you really call me Embryo?"

"I don't know and yes, I did. That's officially my new nickname for you."

"Ok well I'll let you call me that as long as you come with me." Addy didn't want to be the outsider.

"Why would you want me to go? In case you haven't noticed I'm a p-a-l-e f –a-c-e." She said the words like they were going to be the most horrific thing Embry had ever heard.

"Wow, I would have guess you were a full blooded Cherokee with that skin tone. Guess you can't come."

"Really?"

"No, I'll pick you up if you want. I can borrow Jake's car."

"I like to drive. Should I bring beer?" She finally decided to go. Embry was funny, and she could survive a few hours of potential awkwardness, especially if there was alcohol involved.

"Did you really just ask that question?"

_Embry and I are going to get along great._

**-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-**

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? I would love a review :) I've never not had at least one review, even if it was a terrible story I wrote and the reviewer just wanted to tell me that I sucked pigs feet for a living and should go join a circus…That didn't really happen but I hope someone says something. I know there's no a lot of Jacob/Addy yet because I want their relationship to progress slowly, because he really does love Bella.

If anyone's going to fight their imprint, it's Jacob. So, I'm pretty much done with the next chap but I'd like at least 3 reviews so I know someone's reading it. Is that too much wishful thinking? Anyway I have plans for this fic, so hopefully someone likes it as much I'm enjoying writing it.

Have a good night guys!

P.S. – Anyone want to beta for me?


	3. Chillin' with the Hotties

**Sometimes It Hurts**

Ch. 3 – Chillin' with the Hotties

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

Monday consisted of school, work, thinking about Jacob, and going to sleep. Tuesday was a little more interesting when Embry called to see how she was, but then still had to go to work, and to to sleep. Wednesday she skipped her classes, took a case of beer from the café, and had trouble sleeping that night.

It wasn't until Thursday that she realized what she about to do. Addy started to get nervous thinking about being around all of the people from La Push. She wasn't scared of them or anything, just mildly intimidated.

"What's poppin' punta?" She was taken out of her daze by the appearance of Chad, one of the few guys she talked to at school.

"When did you figure out where the library was?" Addy didn't look up from her book.

"Completely hilarious my love."

For the longest time she'd had a crush on him. He was Puerto Rican and Mexican, with dark hair, and dark skin. He had shoulder length hair, a tall, 6'0 frame, and was fairly thin. Chad ALWAYS wore tight skinny jeans, and a statement tee, and different pairs of Vans to match his outfits.

Even though she usually found his look adorable, something was different that day. She found herself comparing Chad to Jacob, and there wasn't much of a comparison. Jake had the ability to make t-shirts and cutoffs look better than an Armani suit would on most men.

"Did you do something new with your hair?" She almost blushed, because she had been trying to curl it in a nicer way lately.

"Not really, I mean yes but it's no big deal."

"Well it looks really, really nice." He reached out and touched one of the pieces of hair that was hanging loosely near her face. "Anyway I'm actually having a big problem, and I need your help."

"Why do you always need my help?" She frowned, feeling stupid. This was how Chad worked. He complicated you, made you feel special, and then got you for everything you had.

_He's like a fucking vampire and you fell for it again. No, what was that word Embry used?...Leech. Chad is defiantly a leech._

"It's really important. I need you to serve me when I come in tomorrow night with Megan."

"Who's Megan?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you serve me so she thinks I'm 25."

"You lied to a girl about your age? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Come on Adders, just say yes. You know you're going to anyway and I don't have time to argue."

"Actually, I can't. I'm not working tomorrow, it's my night off."

"Can't you call in?"

_Does he really think I'm that desperate for attention that I'm going to go to work just for his benefit? I seriously need to rethink who my friends are._

"I have plans Chad, I can't."

"Come on! Can't you just," he pleaded with her but she cut him off.

"No," With that Addy stood and started walking away, "and you can barely pass for 20, Megan must be a real winner." With that her decision was final. She was going to the bonfire, whether she liked it or not.

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

Embry called three times to make sure that Addy wouldn't chicken out, which only made her more nervous.

When she went out with other girls, they would usually get ready together. She found herself unsure of everything: what to wear, how to do her hair, which shoes would be best.

_Am I nervous of everyone being there, or just about a certain one?_

It was quickly nearing summer, so the nights weren't too cold anymore. Although, she did have to take into account the breeze next to the ocean, and all the guys she'd be around, especially THE guy.

Addy went into her small bathroom and turned the shower on so that the water could warm up. She plugged in her curling iron before taking off her Bob Marley t-shirt and the rest of her clothes.

When she was done she walked to her ocean blue bedroom and opened her underwear drawer. Even though no one was supposed to see them she chose carefully. After settling on a pink lace bra and pink and white zebra boy shorts, she then went fix her hair.

It took 45 minutes for her to finish her entire look. She'd decided to look simple yet beachy, with a white tank top, dark blue zip-up Hollister hoodie, ripped jeans, and white flip flops. Because there was still 15 minutes left before Addy had to leave, she painted her finger and toenails. Before beginning the drive toLa Push she put on her favorite lip gloss, did a once over in the mirror, and locked her doors.

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"Hey I thought you'd never get here!" Embry smiled as he pulled her into a hug. She noticed for the first time how incredibly warm he was, and just how muscled.

_I wonder if Jacob is this warm?_

"I'm early aren't I?"

"Yea but everyone knows it's always better to show up early to a bonfire. You know, before the foods gone. Come on short stuff, Emily wants to say hi to you before we take off." He threw an arm around her shoulders and led her towards Sam's place.

"I can't help it your all ginormously tall. I'm perfectly normal for a girl my age," he gave her the "bullshit" look, "height wise anyway."

"That's not even a word and you're one of the weirdest girls I've ever met…."

They had reached the house just as Emily was coming down the steps with her arms full.

"I brought the wolf girl back to you Em." Embry stated, not moving to help the struggling women at all.

"Men," Addy shook her head, "let me get some of those for you." Without waiting for the older women to reply she grabbed the top two trays from Emily's pile and she smiled back at her in gratitude.

"Thank you dear. Sometimes these _boys_, forget their manners."

"Why didn't you just ask? This is why I'm staying a virgin forever, women are too complicated," Embry joked. Finally catching on he grabbed the food from both of them and started caring it over to Sam's car.

Emily and Addy exchanged looks and started laughing.

"It's nice to see you again. We were all really happy to hear you were coming tonight."

"It's nice to see you too. I didn't want to intrude, Embry made it seem like it wouldn't be a problem…" Addy wasn't very good at talking to other women, maybe because she still saw herself as a girl.

"No, you're practically family now." The younger girls eyes bugged out slightly and she looked off into the trees, not sure how to respond.

_When the hell did I become like family? _

"I said too much. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, just to let you know you're welcome here anytime." At that moment Embry was walking back them.

"Where is everyone?"

"Over at Jake's. They're planning on riding over together I think."

"Want to drive us over their?"

"Sure, do you need any help Emily," Addy asked.

"No I'm fine, you guys have fun." They walked back to her 2001, red jeep. It wasn't the nicest car but to Addy, it that was her baby.

"Embryo maybe you should lay off on Emily's cooking. You can barely fit in my car."

"Ha, ha. If were we all miniature like you no one would be around to carry the food."

"Funny, where does Jake live?"

"You should have taken a picture instead of just creeping on"

"I thought we'd dropped that. I'm just an obs"

"Observant person. I remember your excuses."

By the time they got to Jacob's Seth, two guys she didn't recognize, and him were all waiting near an old blue truck. Embry grabbed the two cases of Bud Light she'd managed to take from work and she trailed sheepishly behind him.

"Hey assholes!" Everyone turned toward them. "This is Adeline." All the guys were smiling at her, and waved their "hi's" accept for Jacob, who had a wierd look on his face.

"Actually it's Addy. I've met Seth already but I'm not sure who" Before she could finish her sentence two of the huge males she didn't know where next to her. For a minuet she thought she heard a low growl coming from Jacob's direction, but since everyone seemed to ignore it, she did too.

"Quil Ateara at your service." He grabbed her hand like he was going to kiss it before the other guy shoved him away.

"Jared. Don't mind that fucker," he said. Then he grabbed her and squeezed the breath out of her lungs.

These guys were officially starting to make her uncomfortable. They were too happy, too strong, too hot, and way too nice. She'd always heard stories about guys on the rez being total fucktards unless they wanted something from you.

"Let's go!" Jacob called to everyone from the driver's seat of the truck. Quil, Jared, and Embry had already jumped into the bed of truck.

"I call shotgun," Seth yelled.

"No, let Addy sit up there," Embry said. Even though the idea of sitting next to her new infatuation/crush/sexy man creature appealed to her, he was also an asshole.

"I don't care where you sit, just get in so we can go." Jacob spoke with annoyance.

_What the fuck is his problem?_

"That's alright; I'd rather sit in the back with the _hotties _anyway. Can someone help me in?"

"Sure thing." Seth gave Jacob a look she couldn't discern and put her in like it was nothing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble babe, but these two _hotties_ are taken."

"Firstly, never call me babe again Embryo, and secondly, I'll probably should go home and cry myself to sleep because you told me that." They all laughed.

"This girls funny."

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

Addy was surprised at how comfortable she felt around all the people she didn't know. For the most part, they seemed kind. Emily and Sam were cuddling by the fire, as well as the younger guy Jared, and his girlfriend Kim. They'd all eaten as much as they wanted, and listened to the elders as they told the beautiful legends of their past.

She was officially happy she came, even if Jacob hadn't looked at her since she'd gotten out of his truck. From across the bonfire she had managed a few sideways glances at the angry looking man.

"Ready to crack open those beers now?" Embry broke her from her trance when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" They walked over to the pile of alcohol in the sand. "That was really amazing. Thank you for inviting me." He just smiled.

"You're practically one of us now."

_Why do they keep saying things like that?_

"Not all of you guys seem to think so." She looked over at the tallest one at the fire.

"Forget him. He's just mad because Bella didn't want to come."

"Busy with her _leech_?" Paul instantly spit his beer on her.

"You know?" He asked amazed.

"Yea, Embryo told me that he's a real jackass…is that supposed to be a secret." Addy watched as he looked at the other boy for answers, as if she knew too much.

"You guys are weird, thanks for spitting on me by the way." She shoved her beer at him and took off her newly soiled hoodie. "Can you open that for me?"

The boys were now gazing at her with a look that she was almost sure resembled lust as she stood there in her tank top, cleavage peeking out the top, and jeans ripped in several places revealing her thighs. She looked towards the beech as she felt a blush creep to her cheeks. It had been a long time since she'd seen anyone 'check her out.'

"What's the magic word?"

"Hmm, I don't know. How about: Hey asshole, you just got your nasty fucking saliva juices all over me!" Paul was beginning to creep her out.

"That's not what most girls say when I"

"Move!" In an instant Jacob had come barreling towards them and was between her and Paul. She couldn't make out what was saying because her body had frozen up being that close to him.

_I wonder what he smells like? _She went against her better judgment and leaned forward just enough to take a quick whiff.

"What are you doing?" She froze mid sniff to see Jacob had turned only his head to stare at her.

"Uhh…I thought I saw a spider on you…False alarm." Her amazing man was looking at her like she suddenly grew three heads.

"Put some clothes on. You're practically naked." He tossed her a jacket that she hadn't seen him carry in, not that she'd been watching…much.

"Excuse me, but I'm not cold." She threw it back at him.

"Most girls would just say thanks." He tossed it back at her.

"I'm not most girls." Addy was about to drop it on the ground when Embry spoke.

"Hey, at least put it on until you get a buzz. You'll be as warm as us in no time."

"She can't drink!" Everyone eyed Jake like he was crazy. "She's too little, it's not good for her."

"Jake, don't you think you're being a little" Paul started to defend her but she cut him off.

"Listen _Jacob_, there is no part of me that's tiny. I could drink half a 30 rack right now and be just as weird as I am now." Even though she was a lightweight, he didn't need to know that. "Please come off of this sudden 'let's embarrass the new girl' thing."

"That has nothing to do with what I'm saying. Are you always this pig headed?"

"Excuuuse me! I am not the problem here."

"You have no idea what you're"

"Jacob!" A man in a wheelchair that had spoken at the bonfire was calling his name. "Sam needs you."

Before leaving he growled slightly and mumbled something to Embry that sounded like "watch her."

_What does he think? I'm going to steal some of their precious driftwood or something_…

"That kid is an ASS. Where's my drink?"

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

Two hours later Addy couldn't feel her feet. It was like she was walking on air, rather than the sandy beach below her feet. She had taken off her flip flops and put on Jacob's sweater what felt like ages ago, and was now having a great time.

The boys were hilarious. They had millions of funny reservation stories they were eager to share and she was eating them all up. Quil told her about when Sue got locked out of her house in a towel, and had to walk all the way to Billy's to have him call Leah for her. After that Seth threatened to kick Quil's ass and the two disappeared in the woods.

Jared got everyone going when he admitted he'd walked into Sam and Emily's one day to get something to eat, but instead found them 'going at it' on the kitchen counter.

"I went hungry for weeks after that. Sam was so pissed! I couldn't believe it, I mean, it's not my fault they didn't lock their doors."

"At least you know special ingredient. Emily's cooking is sooo good!" Addy yelled as she took another swig of her beer. She was on her fifth or sixth one, way more then she usually drank, but she didn't care.

"Woah, that's disgusting! Does your mind always work this way?"Quil questioned.

"Slow down their tiger! You're going to regret that in the morning," Embry said as he tried to pry away her beer.

"Oh no, I have to work tomorrow," she put her arms around Embry, "will you go in for me?"

"What?"

"You can totally pass off as me, I'm serious."

"You're completely fucked up girl, listen to yourself."

"Come on! I bet you'd look sexy in my little skirt." Embry had stood to get himself another and she smacked his ass. This rewarded them with cat calls and whistles from the others still at the fire.

"Why don't you just call out? Doesn't that seem like a better plan?" She thought of it for a second, but even in her intoxicated state, she knew she needed the money.

"I shouuulld probably go…actually." She hiccupped. "Oh no! I hate beer hiccups, they taste sooo gross!"

"The only place you need to go is to bed."

"Are you my father? Maybe we should go swimming!" She clapped her hands together.

"Sounds good to me!" Paul came up and put his arm around her shoulders, but it didn't bother her as much now.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"You're shit faced! What if you drowned and we can't save you? Jake will kill me!"

"Does this mean we're not going swimming?" She'd begun to follow Paul down the beach.

"Hey Paul, lay off her." This should be her dream, two hot boys fighting over her. Unfortunately being in the water seemed like a good top priority at the second, and she couldn't be distracted. "How about I take you cliff diving in the morning?"

"Yay!" She jumped into Embry's arms. "Ok, how am I getting back to myyy car?"

"Did you forget something?"

"Yea Embryooo! I have to drive home."

"Ha! You're hilarious. You can sleep at my place." Her eyes bugged out.

"I told you I don't want your peni"

"Shut up. I'll sleep on the couch. That way we can get up early and head to the cliffs." He turned around and crouched down for her to jump on his back.

"Ooohh, a girl could get used to this." She looked back at the people still on the beach. It was past midnight, so most everyone had scattered. "Goodnight," she called.

"You won't be saying that in the morning," Embry joked.

"_Well D-U-H, because it'll be morning…" _

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

A/N: Hope you guys liked it...a little Jake/Addy action. I'm still looking for a beta reader to help with my errors and stuff. Thanks for taking the time to read this chap, please review :) Thank You to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I really happy some people are liking the story.

Chapter 4 - After a night of partying with the boys, Addy discovers a BIG secret. All she wanted to was to dive off a cliff and get back in time for work. How will she react to what she learns? Will she even have the guts to jump?


	4. Wait for It

**Sometimes It Hurts**

Ch. 4 – Wait for It

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"Scared Addy?"

"Only of your breath Paul, could you please take a step back before I pass out?" They were standing on top of the highest cliffs in La Push, how could she not be scared? When the boys had talked about cliff diving, she'd thought the cliffs would be bridge height maximum. She was no expert, but this seemed a lot farther up.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Well you…hmmm…Fine, you win this time." It wasn't that she didn't like Paul; there was just something about him that made her crave conflict more than usual.

"Who's going to jump first? Addy, want to kick it off?" It was easy to see she looked terrified.

"I'd rather see someone else go first," she got as far as she could to the edge and craned her neck to look over, "are you completely sure I'm not going to die?" She turned back around to see and hear them all laughing at her.

Apparently Embry and her cliff diving day had turned into a group outing.

_I wonder where Jacob is…Probably avoiding me at all costs. Maybe he won't notice if I never give his sweater back…_

"I'll go first and show you pussy's how it's done," Paul stated.

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth; he had run and jumped from the edge like it was nothing.

"He didn't even change his clothes. Isn't that gunna make him drowned?"

"He'll be fine. Stop stalling."

"Well, that was not a very good example. Maybe I should just go last so I can compare all your techniques to make an informed decision."

"Addy?" Seth asked. "Don't be offended, but you're really weird…sometimes." She could tell he wasn't trying to be mean, just honest. There was no reason to be upset with him for that.

"Yea I know Sherlock, let's see you go now!"

"No problem. I've done it a million times, but Jake's on his way."

"What? I don't see him." She turned around to see a very angry looking Quileute man storming towards them from the woods.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He looked even angrier than the previous night, but all Addy was starting at were his beautiful abs.

"Addy wanted to go cliff diving so we thought that"

_Not true. You asked me to go cliff diving and my drunk ass agreed. _She didn't say anything out loud though, because she didn't want to throw Embry under the bus with raging Jacob.

"You thought what?" He turned to stare at her and for an instant his features softened before he looked over her body. "Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"He gave them to me this morning because I had nothing to"

"Addy don't!" Both Quil and Seth yelled at the same time, but it was too late.

"What! You slept with my fucking imprint!"

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

**(Flashback)**

_At 7:45 in the morning she felt dead, except there was an annoyingly large thing on top of her chest, cutting off her air supply._

_Think before you open your eyes. What happened last night?...You went to the bonfire…You got drunk…You didn't drive home because it smells nothing like strawberries…_

"_Eww food." The very thought of eating anything made her sick to her stomach. She opened her eyed to see the giant thing on her chest was an arm, and looking over further, she realized it was Embry's._

_After checking to make sure both of them were still fully clothed, she attempted to remove it off of her._

"_Just five more minutes' ma," he pleaded and turned over._

"_Where's the bathroom?" She started shaking him until he opened his eyes._

_Addy watched as he went through the same processing stages in his head, only he didn't calm after realizing they were clothed._

"_Fuck, Jake is gunna kill me."_

"_Why would he"_

"_Sam is going to kill me!"_

"_What does he have to do with anything?"_

"_I'm not going to be able look Billy in the eyes after"_

"_Are you lazy asses up yet?" They heard the front door open and Quil coming into the house. "Paul sent me because something came up and WOAH! What the hell are you doing man?" To say he looked very surprised was an understatement. _

"_It's not what it looks like." Embry jumped out of bed._

_God! Is the prospect of sleeping with me really that disgusting to these guys?_

"_Jake is going to kill you. Just because he's not," he glanced at Addy like there was something he couldn't say in front of her, "you know. Doesn't mean that you can go around fucking with his imp…you know."_

"_Hello! Boys! I'm right in the room and no FUCKING went on last night…right?" Desperately she looked over at Embry to confirm her statement._

"_It doesn't matter what you did, Jake is going to fuck you up when he find out man. Did you see how pissed he was getting last night?"_

"_Of course I saw it. It's because he's fighting it so much. He's only going to get worse before they" Embry said to Quil, completely ignoring her._

"_What is Jake your daddy?"_

"_No but pretty soon he's gunna be yours,"Quil said snickering._

"_Shut up dude."_

"_Why is everyone so worried about what Jake thinks? I barely know the kid and he hates me, he seems like a douche."_

"_What is it people say about that Embry?" Quil asked, even though he knew the answer._

"_Brawlin' to ballin' like BAM!" _

"_You're lucky I don't give a fuck what you say, but I can't believe you would say something like that to someone you hardly know."_

"_You'll get used to it shorty, you're like family now."_

"_I have to fucking pee you weirdoes." No reply. They'd gone back to ignoring her again._

"_So when are you going to tell him?" They were ignoring her._

"_I don't know man. It's not like he's not going to find out. What if I just"_

"_Tell me where the toilet is before I urinate on your bed!" Addy had stood up on Embry's bed and they finally pointed to a door on the left. "Good boys." She patted them both on the head. "Was that so hard?"_

_Once inside the bathroom she realized she had nothing to change into._

"_Can I borrow some clothes?"_

"_Yea, hold on a sec." In literally seconds Embry handed over a t-shirt, shorts, and boxers to her._

"_Thanks, I'll be out soon."_

_She closed and locked the door behind her before staring at herself in the mirror. Even though she had a definite 'hangover droop' to her face, she couldn't deny that she looked happy. Last night had been one of the best nights she'd had in a while._

_After changing into the clothes he'd given her and rolling them up at least five times she quietly exited the bathroom. Embry and Quil were speaking in hushed voices, but they weren't that low considering their size._

"…_remember she's not your imprint dude. You're probably breaking some tribal laws by evening letting her spend the night."_

_Imprint? What are they talking about?_

"_That's not how it is at all. I just like her."_

"_That's the problem."_

"_Not like that. She's cool, and she helped me after"_

_The boys became aware of her presence as a floorboard creaked outside the room._

"_Come on in Addy."_

"_Should I leave? You guys seem like there are some serious issues going on and I don't want to be a problem with your pack…If that's what you call yourself I guess." _

"_Naw. It's not your fault."_

"_So you're not gunna tell me why you call yourself a pack?"_

"_So who's ready for some cliff diving?"_

"_Fuck yes," Embry said, "you still up for it?" He asked, looking at Addy._

_She went through her options. Push these boys for answers to their weirdness and lose them as friends before things even took off, or pretend like everything was fine._

"_Let's go boys."_

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

(End Flashback)

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"Jake relax," Quil said. He was looking back and forth from her to Jacob, as if he wasn't sure who to take care of.

_What is his problem? And what is an imprint? He has to be on drugs, there's no way around it._ She felt sad. In the midst of all the rage she was really disappointed by her sudden realization.

When she was growing up a lot of the kids around her got into drugs because it was so available where they lived, and there weren't a lot of better things to do. Suddenly all their weird lingo and conflicts made sense to her.

_They have to be running a meth lab up here, or at least smoking it. What else explains this crazy man shaking all around the cliffs?_

"Relax? You've got her on cliffs in your boxers and I'm supposed to" He was shaking even more now, almost like he was having a seizure.

The air around them was tense, but Addy had stopped watching the boys. Inverting into her own head, she was devastated to have unknowingly been hanging out with a bunch of tweakers.

"You've been treating her like shit man. I was just trying to make her feel"

"Jake man, calm down. We've got worse problems than Embry and Addy sleeping together." Paul said, suddenly appearing on the cliff.

_I wonder if their completely addicted, or just use for fun? Maybe I can get them to stop if I bring beer with me every time I visit? Or maybe I can just bring in some packets from the Campus Health Center, they seem pretty informative…_

She looked up for the first time after hearing a loud, vicious growl.

Seven feet away from her there was a humungous russet colored wolf in the exact same spot Jacob had been standing, and across from him was a slightly smaller silver one. They were glaring at each other and snapping as if they were getting ready to fight.

Unconsciously Addy had started backing up. Seth, Quil, and Paul were all too interested in the wolves to notice she was slowly inching towards the cliffs. Suddenly the aggressive behavior of the animals stopped, as if the larger one had realized something. He looked over at her with concerned eyes.

She had no idea what was going on, but without a second thought she exited the scene the quickest way possible; over the cliff.

The falling part was magical. She thought for a second that it felt like she was flying, at least until she hit the freezing cold water. There was no part of her that was prepared for the waves, current, or the freezing temperatures of the water.

_Oh shit. Maybe I should have just been wolf food._

After no more than four seconds however, she felt warm arms wrap around her, and pull her towards shore. When they were only feet from the beach her mind was collected enough to notice it was a c completely naked Jacob Black that had rescued her.

"Where is your fur," Addy looked him in the eyes and asked.

"Is that the best question you have right now?" He was looking down into her eyes again like he could see her soul.

He was no longer angry, or upset, just happy. It seemed to her that he felt relived she hadn't ended up whale food.

"I'm sorry," her teethe began to chatter, "would you have preferred me to start with where are your pants?" If Addy really thought it over, there were not many solutions to what she'd just seen.

"You didn't really give me a chance to get dressed before falling off of the highest cliff on the rez!"

"I jumped and maybe if one of you should have given me a warning about morphing into giant wolves I could have prepared myself!" She tried her hardest to push out his arms now that they'd made it to the beach but he wasn't having it.

"…So you saw that."

"No, but that just confirmed it…"

_Oh my god! This is like one of the stupid paranormal teen romance fictions, unfortunately without the romance…Just my luck._

"You're freezing cold," his hand gently reached up towards her and covered a side of her face, "I'm taking you back to my place."

The "sparks" between them was making her nervous.

_Jacob loves Bella. So why is he looking at me like I'm the last women on the planet? And what if he changes into a wolf and claws off my face…Emily… _She suddenly felt scarred.

On their nature walk Embry had told her that a bear clawed Emily's face. Now, it all made more sense. One the guys/wolves had to have done it to her, lost control and hurt the nicest person on the planet. Addy shied away from his touch, not knowing what to do.

"I won't hurt you Addy. You need to change clothes though." The way her name slipped from his lips somehow calmed her instantly. "I'm going to phase and just grab onto my back, okay?" All she could do was nod her head.

He walked a few feet away, where she again tried her best not to look at his beautiful, naked body, before his body shifted. Being able to watch this time it was both terrifying and amazing in the same moment. First his hands, face, torso, and legs all changed before her eyes as he grew.

Jacob laid down so that she could climb on top of him. Addy grabbed on as tightly as she could to his neck, not wanting to risk falling off. As he ran she admired the gorgeousness of the russet colored hair, the way its muscles could maneuver through the forest with ease, but then figured she should stop thinking so highly of animal before everyone had another reason to think she was strange.

When they stopped in front of a small, greyish house, she tried to collect herself as best as possible as she slid off of his back.

"What's going on?" The man from the bonfire in the wheelchair appeared. She was about to say something, anything to explain, but Jacob had already come from the side of the house, shorts and all.

"This is Billy, my dad."

"Hi, nice to meet you," she walked over and shook his hand, trying to be polite.

"Nice to meet you too Addy. I've heard a little about you, news travels fast around the rez."

"Oh…are you one of them…I mean can you do umm, never mind." Even though she didn't know him well enough to normally be asking personal questions, there was no set etiquette for this kind of situation.

"No, they don't need these old bones anymore. It only happens when"

"Dad, I need to get Addy inside," he had stepped protectively to her side and started leading her to the door.

"Of course, I'm heading down to Sue's if you need me. It was a pleasure to meet you Addy."

"You too," she smiled. Jacob ushered her inside, but disappeared into one of the rooms.

On the outside the house didn't look too big, but on the inside it was quaint and comfortable. She walked towards the couch and inspected the pictures. There were photos of Billy and what must be Jacob's mom. Towards the left of the TV stand there was a picture of Jacob in the middle of two pretty Quileute girls that she hoped were his sisters.

"Here," he stepped into the room with clothes in his hand," these are Rachel's, they should fit you though."

"Your mom is really pretty."

"Yeah, she was but, she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My dad's dead, I kind of know how you feel...Where's the bathroom?"

He pointed her towards the left of the house and as she closed the door behind her she sunk to her knees. Addy had tried to keep herself as calm as possible through everything but her mind was racing. Part of her wanted to slip out the window and never look back, while the other part wanted to find out everything about the wolves, and Jacob.

"Are you ok," he asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," she couldn't bring herself to get off of the floor. Her body was starting to feel sore, probably from the weird angle she'd jumped at.

"So, you probably have some questions right?" He asked awkwardly, as if he wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

_Is he really asking me that?_

"…About what?" She asked him as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You know, about what we are…"

"No…can't say that I do….guess I'll see you around." Making a move to walk around him, he blocked her path. _Two can play that game Fido._

"Wait, you can't just leave."

"And why not?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I have to be at"

"You aren't too cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the clothes." They looked a little silly on her because his sister was tall and thin, but the sweatpants were stretchy, and she'd rolled up the sleeves of the shirt.

"I have to be somewhere, I'll take a rain check on the stories though" only steps away she was forced to turn back to him, "can you just point me in the direction of my car?"

"You're parked at Em's. It's not that far…so why did you go cliff diving?"

"Ok well," she turned to look him in the eyes, "when I said I didn't want to talk about what happened, that's because my brains on overload. That doesn't mean I'm capable in any way of carrying on small talk. I just saw two boys change into wolves for fuck sake…that's going to take a while to process."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Umm…," Jacob said.

"Weird."

"No!" The look he was giving her she couldn't understand. He seemed angry at her choice of words, and yet he was staring in her eyes, and loving her all over.

Addy felt herself shiver, but not from the cold.

"I guess. You shouldn't even be complaining though fur ball…are you even safe to be around?"

"Pretty safe I guess."

"If I start running now you need to give me a 15 minuet head start because I'm not that fast or very coordinated for that matter…so you're really a wolf?" She turned and stopped him.

"Well, we all are. All the guys can phase now, but we're pretty well in control of it."

"So you and Embry on the cliff was 'being in control'," she used airs quotes and Jake laughed.

"No…actually that was me being jealous, and Embry not wanting me to rip his throat out."

_Well that makes sense except for 'jealous'? Is he mad that I'm taking his time away from his boys?_

"You don't really seem gay to me."

"What? I'm not gay. Did Seth tell you that?" The look on his face was priceless.

"What were you jealous of then," Addy prodded.

"You. I just don't like seeing you around all the guys and when I noticed you were in his clothes I lost it…why were you in his clothes?" Jake looked like he was trying his hardest to seem calm, but she could tell it was front.

"It's a long story, but it didn't involve sleeping together, sex I mean," he began to shake a little, "so what's an imprint?"

_Plus one for Addy! I just calmed the wolf-boy, man…How old is he anyway?_

"You heard that?"

"I've heard it from a few people, don't change the subject." When he said nothing she continued, "It doesn't mean you've like injected me with your venom and I'm going to be a werewolf during the next full moon right?" Although she laughed she was only half kidding.

"No, it's not that bad and we don't have venom, we're not leeches like Edward. We're supposed to protect people from those bloodsucking freaks."

_Vamps…vampires? This day cannot get any crazier…Why would Bella want to date a vampire anyway?...Probably the same reason you want to stick your tongue down Jacobs throat now that you know what he is…_

"Bella's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, him and his leech _family_ are the real danger around here," Jacob said with hate spewing in his words.

"So what is an imprint?"

"Well, you're my imprint. It's what Sam and Emily are."

"Living together?"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sheesh, continue oh wise one."

"They're going to be together forever. Your imprint is your everything. The other half of you, I guess. That's what I've heard."

"And I'm that to you?" Addy couldn't believe her ears.

_Is that why I can't stop thinking about him? Why wouldn't he tell me sooner…He must not want me. Just wait for it. One, two, and thr_

"I'm not giving into it though, no offence." The look on his face was serious.

_How did I ever see that one coming?_

"I'm in love with Bella. The guys have probably told you, but she still wants to be with him. I've got to convince her she won't be happy _being one of them_."

_So the guy that's supposed to be the literal love of my life would rather be with a girl that wants to drink peoples blood…this Saturday could not get any better._

"Oh, that's great! I hope things work out for you guys…Anyway I'm not the girlfriend type so it would never work…" _Great, just keep stuttering and he probably run to Bella after this._

"…We could be friends though," he started slowly, "Quil's imprint Claire is still a toddler. He's just her protector. It's not that I don't feel the imprinted feelings for you, just not like I feel with…" He seemed to realize the conversation was hurting her, because he stopped before he could say Bella's name again.

"Friends," _Like I could function with him as a friend, _"sounds good, buddy." She punched him in the arm, trying her best to feign a playful, happy mood, but then clutched her hand in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"_Never been better."_

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

**A/N: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chap. There's probably a few more mistakes then I'd like in this one because I wanted to get it out soon…Pleas review


	5. Win Over the Hot Grump Himself' Plan

**A/N: **New summary is taken from "All Over You" by The Spill Canvas, love them!

**Sometimes It Hurts**

Ch. 5 – The "Win Over the Hot Grump Himself' Plan

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"What is happening to me?" Addy clutched her wounded hand to her chest and kicked the over door closed. "I'm going to kill Embry!"

**(Flashback)**

"_Don't worry about it Adders. You're like halfway there with Jake…maybe you should just take it up a notch."_

"_Like what? You want me to force myself on him. We barely know each other."_

"_But you're imprinted, that makes everything different."_

**(End Flashback)**

The first order of business in operation 'Win Over the Hot Grump Himself' otherwise known as Jacob Black, was to conquer his stomach. One of the only helpful things Caroline, her mom, had ever taught her was to get a man to do something, you should always feed him first.

Even though the older Racine women used it for things like jewelry, clothes, and trips to Vegas, Addy was fairly sure the concept would still apply.

"_Look, all I'm saying is make an effort. Jake's so used to Bella's whiny ass that he thinks that's how every girl should act."_

**(Flashback)**

_But "I'm a woman."_

"_Exactly my point. You can show him how a women does things, ya know?" He said, wiggling his eyebrow._

"_How is my being old going to help Jacob get over the vampire princess herself?"_

"_Wow, you really do belong with us, and don't be so down on yourself! Your only halfway ancient."_

"_Thanks Embryo, that's really comforting"_

"_I'm kidding," he wrapped his arms around her, "if you weren't Black's I'd be all over you…I think most of us would."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really, but don't go around telling anyone because you're going to get my ass kicked…again."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Show him how a woman does things," Addy sneered. "Jacob probably doesn't even like lasagna."

Thirty five minutes later, with a pan of edible looking sustenance, and only a minimal amount of pus seeping from her burn, she began the drive to La Push.

It was Wednesday afternoon. After days of thinking, dreaming, and freaking about what had happened Saturday, everything was finally starting to really sink in. Even though it was scary, and strange to think about werewolves and vampires being real, it made sense.

At least the werewolf part, or shape shifters, as Embry said they preferred to be called. The guys were huge, ate a ridiculous amount of food, acted like little boys, but were capable of tearing apart the undead.

_Not that I have any idea what a real vampire looks like. I hope Bella never does something crazy like invite me over for dinner…_

"Here goes nothing Addy, grow some balls." Putting one foot in front of the other it seemed like an eternity before her feet made it up the stairs, and then even longer until she could raise a hand to knock.

"Addy, how nice to see you. Please come in," an older looking Quileute man wheeled himself away so that she could enter the house. "I'm Billy, Jake's dad."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, I've heard a lot about you from that son of mine." _What? Jake barely knows me._

"Oh, well…how are you?"

"I'm surviving. Waiting for the big game this weekend, we're going to crush them."

"I can't really understand sports, but we always get a lot of people down at the Café on game nights. You should drop by sometime. My boss just put in all new HD's not too long ago."

"I don't get out as much as I used to but I'm sure I could"

"Dad who was at the door," Jacob asked, walking towards them. "What are _you_ doing here?"

_Wow, way to be a dickhead. How can I feel this way for someone who feels nothing for me?_

Seeing him her heart stopped. All of a sudden it felt like they'd been apart too long, and it was causing her physical pain.

"Oh, well it's a funny story," they both looked at her expectantly, "well maybe not that funny, here." Her brain had blanked. For the life of her she could not remember any of the cute and sexy ways she had planned to turn over the pan of food to the man of her dreams.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Jake! Where are your manners," Billy chided, before leaving the two of them alone.

"Umm …did you make me food," Jacob questioned. The boy seemed flattered and confused at the same time.

"YeaIdidbutit'snotreally," _breathe bitch, breathe, _"I mean it's sausage lasagna and I don't know if it's any good. In fact you should probably just throw away before you even try it because it most likely sucks, but anywayIwanted to give it to you and I did…so…bye." _Smooth, really smooth._

Without waiting for a reply the girl turned on her heal and rushed out of the house leaving him with a very confused look on his face. For a minuet she thought she might have heard him call her name, but she didn't bother looking back.

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"It's not that bad. He was more happy about it than not and he and Billy thought it tasted great, he was thinking about it when he phased."

"Then why didn't he say thank you, or call, or howl outside my house or something?

"That's offensive little girl. You're lucky I'm eating right now," Embry joked.

He was sitting in a booth on Thursday night going over what had happened the day before. Embry promised to keep Jake from finding out any of their plans or conversations and claimed he was doing 'pretty good', whatever that meant.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to get him to react"

"What's the problem," Kara questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just having some"

"She needs advice about a guy," Embry threw in.

"A guy? I thought you liked pussy?" Embry snorted coke from his nose and Addy narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"No, I'm not a lesbian and I don't need any advice…it's hopeless."

"Scooch," the other waitress said as she sat down next to her, "so what exactly have you done to get his attention?"

"Well, I…"

"She made him lasagna."

"Do you have to make it sound so pathetic Embryo?" He shrugged.

"Hunny, I hate to break it to ya, but if the only thing you've done it cook him one lousy pan of food than it is pathetic. He probably has a mama, or a hoochie, or someone to do that for him already. You need to offer him something he's not getting from someone else."

"She's not going to blow him! He doesn't deserve something like that yet." Both women looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Maybe you should sit at the bar for a couple minutes while the big girls talk." Embry grabbed his burger as he walked away.

"You didn't tell me it was Jake? That the one that didn't call me right?"

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want" The older women raised her hands up like it wasn't a problem.

"That boy, he's a man. So, to get a guy like that's attention, you need to first catch his eye. What does he like **besides **food?"

"…Umm, I don't really know. Is that bad?"

"It's fine. Guys are supposed to pay attention to us anyway, just think of anything you can though."

"…Cars. He's all about fixing stuff and engines and hemis and junk like that."

Kara looked away for a second, contemplating what she'd said. When she finally met Addy's eyes again there should have been light bulb over her head because it appeared she must have the best idea ever.

"Soo? What should I do?"

"Wash his car." _What?_

"How is that going to help me in any way," she sighed defeated.

"I'm telling you. Wash his car in a little red bikini, time it perfectly so that he's watching you bend over _really_ slowly to get into the wheels, and you've got him."

"That's not going to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you just bring him over some lunch meat next time and the two of you can discuss deli prices," Kara stood up and gave her a knowing look, "trust me. I've got way more experience then you kid."

"So what's she say?" Embry asked as he walked back to their table.

"I know you heard wolfy and there's no way it'll work."

"I think it's worth a shot," Embry suddenly had a lopsided grin on his face; "actually it's a shot that the whole pack will appreciate once he phases." She threw her notepad at his head, "hey, just take her advice."

"There's no way in hell you'll catch me stooping that low, for anyone. If Jacob needs his car washed he can take it to the carwash like everybody else," she gave him a half smile. "My breaks up. Don't worry about paying; dealing with my ramblings is worth way more than all those burgers."

"Hey Addy," she looked back at him for a second, "you're his imprint, not Bella. We can already tell by the way he thinks about you. He just needs time I."

"Gracias for that little tid bit, it was even less helpful then the bikini idea."

"I aim to please."

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"Carlos that better not be you, you stupid little," opening her front door Addy was stunned when she was met with the two most beautiful chocolate eyes she'd ever seen, again, "fuck."

"Who's Carlos?" Jacob didn't bother waiting to be invited into her house, but instead walked in past her.

"Umm…hi?"

"Hi, who's Carlos?" His second attempt at the question pulled her from the idiotic stupor that had begun to take over her body.

"Oh, um no one important…just some kid down the street that likes to ding, dong, pepper spray, ditch."

"He's done that to you!"

"No, I just let him hide in the basement when he does it to other people and why are you here?"

The girl was beyond confused. Out of the blue he'd shown up at her house, when she'd never told anyone her address, and was practically demanding her neighbor's history.

_What the hell is going on? Maybe he's the gay one…_

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you, in person, for the meal. I would have stopped by yesterday but I had to patrol." Glancing down almost shyly he looked back up and gave her a smile. "It was way better with a full stomach."

"It was no problem," heat was rising to her face, "just something I threw together." Hands raised to accentuate the point, Addy wasn't expecting what happened next.

Jacob grabbed her wounded hand between his large, calloused palms as if he'd just seen someone cut it off.

"What happened to you?"

"No big deal, I just burnt it the other day. It's worse than it looks."

"We should go to the hospital," grabbing the uninjured hand he started to pull her back towards the door, "it could be infected."

It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying all of the sudden contact with the man who was supposedly the 'perfect' one for her, but she was in no way prepared for it.

_Why is he acting so weird?_

"Jacob stop," commanded her small but firm voice, "it's just a burn."

"You've never said my name before." _Hugh? I've said it loads of times….just never to your face. _"You could need medication though, we shouldn't take any chances," he said. Then, making another move towards the door, Addy had to throw her weight onto onside in an attempt to slow him down. It didn't seem to help.

"They'll laugh me out of the ER when some bloody person comes…just relax, if it makes you feel any better I'll put a band aid on it."

"Will it make _you_ feel any better?" Addy shook her head. "Then don't bother…I'm sorry. It's not really my place to be ordering you to do anything…The imprint just makes things weird and wow, this is awkward."

"Yeah…" It was obvious he had something he wanted to get off of his chest, so she waited for him to tell her.

"It's just that…I think it's because I've found you and we're not…_together. _From what everyone keeps telling me fighting it is hard, but I don't think it's impossible…I guess I just get a little crazy something when I'm thinking about you is all."

_He thinks about me? Impossible. I'm not skinny, like Bella, I'm not dainty, like Bella, I'm not searching for a creature of the night, like Bella…wait does Jake count as a night creature? Well, I'm not Bella. So why is he thinking about me?_

"It's just a side effect of the imprint."

_Oh right, the imprint is the only reason I'm even a blimp on his radar. It's truly humbling that the supposed love of my life just referred to me a side effect, like flaking skin, or some nice red hives._

"Sam told me when he was trying to stay away from Emily at first, after the first day he couldn't stand anyone else even looking at her without almost phasing and then he said that…"

_Is he always this annoying? Maybe he's not as perfect as I thought._

"…maybe I should just try to spend more time around you so that I won't be thinking about what you're all of the time. I think it's worth a shot at least."

"Don't I get some sort of say in this?" With all she should Addy tried to muster up the most courage in her voice.

"Of course, I..just..well, honestly, you make me nervous."

"Like you're scared of me? Good to know you canines are still humanistically inclined," she half spat, half admitted dejectedly.

"Just like that!"

"Like what?"

"Humanistaclly inclined," he said in the best femine voice possible considering he was a 250lb wolf, "you're way smarter than me. I'm not used to it."

_Is he trying to say that I intimidate him? Is that good or bad?_

"…I'm sorry…" _I'm not really sure what to say to that._

"Don't be sorry. Just…God! Why is this so confusing?" She didn't reply because it was obvious as he turned, with his hands on his head, that the question wasn't for her. "I have to go."

Suddenly he was next to the door before the girl even noticed he had moved.

"Oh, and Addy," _tell me you want to see me again Jake, _"make sure you lock ALL your windows AND doors."

"_Humanistically isn't even a word you buttmuncher! How fucking inferior do you feel now?"_

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

_Here I am. At Jacob Blacks house, where his father could come home at any minute, wearing way less then I should be after taking the advice of teenage werewolf and a slutty waitress. There is absolutely no way this won't end badly…_

Addy was standing next to Jake's bug, her least favorite type of car in the world, _especially for a man_, feeling like the most idiotic person on the earth. She'd refused to wear a bathing suit. After modeling it the bathroom mirror and hating the way her thighs were so thick, hips were too curvy, and stomach wasn't flat enough, she'd settled on a stonewashed pair of jean short shorts and white tank top.

Once Embry found out her decision to go through with the idea, he was more than eager to help. Although his latest suggestions of wearing a thong and bra, then just a thong, and finally washing the car naked weren't helpful, he had managed to aid her in constructing the perfect timing for the 'event'.

At 3:46 her phone buzzed which was the alert that the 'eagle was landing', as he'd put it. She turned the hose back on, and tried her best not to run home.

When she saw the Jake walking towards the house she stuck out her ass, raised up her boobs, sucked in her stomach, and tried to look as sexy as possible.

"Hey Addy…what are you doing?" When his voice broke through her concentration she couldn't decide whether to answer him, which meant letting out her breath and messing up the body symmetry she'd been creating, or pretend to be mute.

"I had some free time and I just thought I'd come by and do a favor for my _friend,_" she was shocked at how comfortable she suddenly felt.

"That's really nice, but you don't have to"

"It's alright." when the hose dropped it happened to spray right towards the worst, or best place, in the scenario that it could. Addy didn't want to lose focus, even if her tank was completely see through around her cleavage. "I wanted to."

_Now or never Racine…_

Bringing her arms down towards the hub caps Addy made sure to leave her _assets_ sticking out. As she bent over she could feel her butt checks peeking out of the bottom of the little shorts.

It was then that she heard Jacob's breathe catch in his throat.

"Can you hand me the soap please _Jacob?_" Nothing.

With her best seductive smile Addy stood back up, sticking her chest out as much as she could, which was helpful, since his eyes were nowhere near her face.

_Does this mean he thinks I'm hot? Why can't I read his mind? That would be such a useful skill right now…Don't fuck up…don't fuck up…_

"How were your patrols?" No reply.

She bent down even lower after she dropped the sponge on purpose. The feminine 'v,' created by her luscious thighs, joined together at her most sacred spot increasingly, was on full display in front of Jacob Black. Her own boldness was turning her on, and she felt a rush of heat between her legs.

_You're supposed to be turning him on! Not the other way around…is he even looking?_

"Could you hand me the," she began to ask for the brush near his feet but as she turned he was right next to her body.

"You don't have to do this," Jacob choked out huskily. It seemed that he was referring to more than cleaning the car, yet he had moved only inches behind her.

"Don't worry about it…" There were no other words available to her. Being that close to him was mind blowing.

There had been a few serious boyfriends in her past. Most of them had fucked her up, over, and any other way possible. Even with the insecurities she had about her body, she'd had plenty of sex according to her standards.

_So why is it that all this kid is doing is breathing on me, and I don't think I've even been so turned on?_

After what felt like an eternity, a dark skinned hand reached up, gently touching her cheek. Addy's body reacted, melting into his palm.

"You're so beautiful."

Her confident demeanor was shattered. Quickly she looked away from him, blushing, trying to focus on anything but his eyes. His intense stare was boring a hole into her soul.

_This imprinting shit…it's like he knows me…everything about me…_

"Don't look away Addy, you're perfect." She looked up at him, shocked by his words. A guy had never said anything like that to her before in the way Jake had.

_Don't be a big pussy! Just tell him how you feel. Lay it all out there for him._

"Jake I think that maybe"

'_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, girl you're amazing just the way you' **_Bruno Mars's song interrupted her words as it blasted from Jacob's phone.

_So I defiantly thought out him as more of a Nine Inch Nails kind of guy, oh wait! Are you seriously going to pick up your phone at a time like this?_

"Hey Bells! What's up?"

_The bitch gets her own ringtone. What the fuck! Here I am in my little shorts washing his shitty car and he forgets everything for her…"Don't look away Addy, you're perfect," but Bella's A-FREAKING-MAZING! Don't forget that…you're just the chunk-a-munk who I happened to imprint on but I don't think that…_

"Addy!" His sudden calling of her name broke her from her mental freak out. "Here," Jake was practically shoving a $10 bill in her hand, "I'll see you later."

_That dumb shit did not just pay me._

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

**A:N/ **So thanks for everyone that reviewed and favorite and alerted this story! Also, I know it may seem a little bit unreal how Addy's suddenly so comfortable with them all, but just picture their relationship frowning in the down time. I'm trying to skip the unimportant parts to get to the Jake/Addy-ness as soon as possible.

Please review! I'd love to have 5 for this chap, I'd be so super happy…

And if anyone wants to beta I could get the chaps out earlier bc editing takes me forever :) Have a great night!


	6. The Swan Psychosis

Ch. 6 – The Swan Psychosis

"I don't believe it. Even Black's dumbass isn't that stupid," Leah said as Addy handed him a loaf of bread to put in the cart.

"It's true man. I saw the whole thing when we phased," added Paul.

"Ugh," Addy smacked her hands over her face, "why can't you guys just stay out each other's minds concerning me? It's really embarrassing."

"Actually, it was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I haven't showered that long since I was 15." Paul added before staring off into space. She could only imagine what he was thinking about…

Paul, Leah, Embry, and Addy were grocery shopping for Emily, because Sam and her were having date night. Jared and Brady had patrols, so the boys were stuck helping. Embry hadn't seen Addy since her second attempt at waking Jake up from his 'Swan psychosis' as they'd newly named it.

"Ugh! I'm glad you enjoyed it. It wasn't that bad until _she _called."

"I wish he would just get over his leech lover. Bella needs to eat a cheeseburger and grow up before she ends up"

"Hey, don't be mean. It's not her fault your _boyfriend_ won't get over her Embryo."

"I can't help it if he thinks my ass looks better in cutoffs than yours babe. I'm an incredibly sexy man." Even though he was only kidding, Addy couldn't keep her face from falling.

"This is all so crazy! All this stuff, what you guys are, everything…I just can't believe it's all true."

"But you saw it when," Quil started.

"Yeah I know what I saw, but it's crazy. You guys must have been freaked out when you first found out, I know I'm rambling but what if Jake just isn't going to"

"Relax. You're starting to sound like her," she smiled slightly at Paul, "do you need a hug or something?" Addy nodded her head.

Paul wrapped his arms around her, but then she realized Quil and Embry had joined in to. Being smothered by them all was like being in the middle of three giant heaters.

"He'll come around. You just have to keep trying."

"Oh crap."

They all turned around to see a small dark haired girl spewed across the floor.

"Are you ok," Addy walked closer before realizing who it was. "Hi, Bella." She heard Paul groan and retreat.

"Hey. I'm fine, just clumsy. What are you doing here?" The girl was looking strangely between her and the boys.

_You're the only one allowed to hang with the rez kids?_

"We're shopping for Emily," Embry answered for her.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you were that close with guys." _Why is she being so weird? They don't even like her._

"Addy's the shit. Who wouldn't want to have her around?"

"I wasn't saying that she wasn't. I didn't know you guys were friends is all. That's not"

"It's fine. How are you doing? I hear you're getting married soon." _Then you'll be stuck to an evil bloodsucking vampire forever._

"Yeah, I can't believe it's just two weeks away . Edward wants to do it soon."

Quil and Embry stiffened. They'd said something about Bella wanting to be a vampire, she figured that was the main reason the disliked her.

"Well…that's exciting. What does your dress look like?" She was straining to come up with small talk.

"I haven't gotten one yet, it's all happening so fast. I'm kind of behind on a lot of stuff."

"Well as interesting as this _isn't_, I'll be in the car." Leah scowled at Bella and walked away from them, the boys in tow.

"So…how's school going?"

"Umm, it's good. I can't wait for it to be over though…I was wondering if…" Bella looked down. "Never mind."

"What?"

"…Well, would you want to come with me to go dress shopping? I don't want to go with just Alice because she always goes way overboard and I already told you I don't have a lot of close friends, and the ones I do have don't know about all of _this stuff._"

"What stuff…oh, yea. I forgot for a minute."

"You forget?"

"I've got a lot on my mind lately. Finals and such." She doubted very much that anyone had said anything to her about Addy being Jake's imprint and she KNEW he wouldn't.

Imprinting was the craziest thing that had ever happened to her. When she wasn't near Jacob, which was most of the time, she wanted to be near him. When she was with him, she wanted to touch, taste, and feel _every_ part of him.

"So will you go with us? It won't be that bad."

"Weren't you just telling me it was going to be?" She laughed.

"Please? I've got to go, but call me and let me know, ok?"

"Yea, I'll call you." Addy waved as Bella took off towards the produce isle.

_Bella's a lettuce girl, and you're a complete cookie…yet another reason Jake will never love you Adeline._

"How was the wannabe dead bitch? Still as captivatingly clumsy as ever?" Leah asked as Addy climbed into the driver's side of her jeep.

"We're going shopping," she said as she put her key in the ignition and her beast roared to life.

"You'd never catch anywhere with that girl."

"Lucky for you no girls can stand you Lee Lee," Paul said.

"Shut the fuck up," Leah demanded as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Embry," Addy said as the rest of them teased each other in the back seat, "how dangerous on a scale of 1-10 would you say Bella's vampires are?"

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

_I've never been in a car this nice in my life…maybe there's something to be said for living forever._

"So Addeline, who are you named after? You don't hear that name much anymore."

"It was my great grandmothers name actually, I hate it. It's way too old lady sounding."

"I think it suits you, well Addy does. Have you ever been to the malls in Seattle? They make Port Angelous look like a Walmart practically and…"

_She doesn't seem that dangerious…_

_**Flashback**_

"_So, let me get this straight. Garlic, holy water, crosses, and stakes __**won't **__help me?" Embry shook his head, laughing at her. "Well how the fuck am I supposd to protect myself? Shouldn't they teach a class on this sort of thing?"_

"_There's really no way to protect yourself. You just need to stay around us, because we can keep you safe. Your imprint should be doing it, but he's too busy sneaking around you house to actually knock on the"_

"_Wait! Jacob sneaks around my house?" She couldn't hold in the enormous smile on her face._

"_I was beginning to have hope for you, don't be like __**her!**__ Swan thought it was cute her bloodsucker would sneak into her window every night and watch her, probably jacking off, and that was before the barely talked. Jacob sneaking around outside and not having the balls talk to you is pathetic. He needs to grow a pair before he fucks his shit up good."_

"_How often has he been out there?" Addy asked completely ignoring Leah._

"_Let me out, now!" The female werewolf demanded._

**End Flashback**

If she was to say that she wasn't having any fun, she'd be lying. Alice, although pushy, was almost like a kindred spirit to her. She was weird, and Addy loved that in a person. Although it was obvious why Bella had wanted her to come, she needed someone had to distract the tiny one from making her her own personal Barbie.

"How are the dogs doing?"

"I don't have a dog." Looking at Bella confused she just shook her head. _Why is she so damn avoidant?_

"She means the wolves."

"Oh, they're good. I don't really understand why you guys hate each other so much…well except that they're made to kill you guys."

"I like you, you're honest." Alice hugged her. "We could be really good friends if you didn't spend so much time with them." She'd gone back to looking at very expensive pair of stilettos.

_How does she know I spend time with them? What is she like a mind reader?_

"I can see the future," Alice whispered. "I can't see dogs though, so when I try to see yours, it's mostly blocked out."

"Doesn't that get depressing after a while?"

"Trust me, when you've been around as long as I have it becomes the only thing that's constant…well except for my family. Not that I really know what to expect with them." She gestured over to Bella who almost fell over trying to slip on four inch heels. "Sometimes, surprises are good though. I'm going to go check on something I saw in the last store, I'll be back in a few minutes lady's."

"Bella, can I get your advice on something?" _Now or never Racine._

"I'm not really that good with fashion, that's Alice's department," she admitted.

"It's not about clothes, it's about a…boy."

"You like someone?"

"Well, let's say hypothetically that I did."

"Ok," she gave her a weird look, "well not hypothetically, my only boyfriend has been a vampire, who I'm marrying. I'm not sure if I'm the right one to give you advice on that either."

"No, you're perfect." _Who better to find out how to attract Jake then the object of his affection._

"Let's sit down though, my feet are killing me." They walked over to some expensive looking Italian leather chairs and put down their bags. "Shoot."

"Alright, well. If you liked a _boy_, but he liked someone else, how would you get him to notice you?"

Bella chewed her lip and it was apparent she had no idea who or what she was really offering her advice on. Addy felt a little bad, but still felt nervous to let her know the truth. Part of her was worried if she found out, she'd suddenly realize she had these strong feelings for Jake, and easily crush any potential hope she'd had about getting him to notice her.

"Well…I guess I'd do something nice for him, but nothing like in the food department. That's too easy." _Does the universe have to keep slapping my stupidity in my face? _"I'd do something that he wanted to do, or that was important to him, that he couldn't get done himself…you know, something personal…Is that in anyway helpful to you?"

"Yea, thanks. That was great."

They literally shopped until they'd dropped. Bella had found the most beautiful wedding dress for her body, like it'd been made from her and that in itself made the day a success.

Addy had been able to buy a few pairs of shorts, new sandals, and boob shirt that she'd probably never wear at a couple of the less expensive stores they'd visited..

When she got into the house she made a b-line to the bathroom after unlocking all of her doors deadbolts. Twenty minutes later she walked into her bedroom only to find two shopping bags she hadn't bought, on top of the bed.

Pulling her small towel tighter around herself glanced at her living room door, and seeing that it was still locked from the inside, she slowly sat down on the edge of her bed.

Addy picked up the bag closest to her and instantly recognized the store name on the front. In between giving Bella her opinion and learning life lessons from Alice, she'd tried on a few dresses that she'd never be able to afford.

She gasped when inside the box was **the** dress. It was a dark purple fabric, silky and light, with an empire waist. The back was very low, the fabric cut out all the way down to the edge of her butt, connected across with small Swarovski crystals. Her breath caught in her throat.

The other box held the sexiest pair of slate gray, strappy stilettos she'd ever seen, and a note:

_Please come to my brother's wedding. _

_Bella will love to see you there, and something is bound to happen with your dog_

_Trust me, I can feel it._

_-Alice_

Underneath was a beautifully inscribed invitation to "Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan's"wedding, which was now next week.

_How did she get in here? How does she know about my 'dog'? Can I really go to a vampires wedding…_

She thought of how nice Alice had been, how she didn't hate Bella despite the circumstances, and decided to man up.

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

_I can't believe Jacob has tighty whiteys in his drawer…_

Addy help up a pair of the offending underwear and realized they were WAY to small to ever fit the giant werewolf. Even so, she folded them nicely and placed them in the empty space. Twenty one pairs later Addy realized that not one of them were his size.

_Does that mean he goes commando…always? _The thought sent shivers in all of the right places.

Seeing Jacob's room hadn't been all that she was expecting. It was small, just a bed, dresser, some books thrown in the corner, and a picture of him and Bella at the beach. The only plus of being in there was the fact that it was almost like being near him, because it smelled earthy, and clean, just like he did.

After she finished folding every clean article of clothing in his room, she started separating his dirty ones and put a load of whites in the washer.

As she waited for the clothes to finishes, she noticed the pile of dishes loaded in the sink.

"He's a fucking slob!" For a second she was mildly turned off, being someone that prefers a neat order, even to chaos.

_I guess changing into a giant animal every night doesn't give him much time to clean._

Walking up to it she looked out the tiny kitchen window to make sure no one was near the house. According to Embry Billy went to Bella's dads whenever big games were on, and Jake had patrols that night. That gave her almost an hour left.

She grabbed her phone, scrolled down to Rob Zombie, and clicked on "Dragula". There wasn't enough room in the sink, or even on the counters, to wash all of the dishes so she started piling glasses onto a plate. Normally at work she'd have a larger tray to carry them on, but it was basically the same thing. Addy wasn't worried until she heard the front door slam open.

"What the hell are you doing?"

All eleven glasses went flying around her as she jumped and turned towards the door.

"Fuck! Why the fuck would you scare me like that!"

"Maybe because I thought you were some little shit trying to rob Billy!"

"Well, I'm obviously not." Addy sighed, looking at the mess around her.

One of the glasses had broken and splattered onto her foot, a little pool of blood was forming and she wanted to cry. Not because of the blood, but because her last plan, had just blown up in her face.

"Now he's going to think I'm a complete fuck up…" She gave Leah a weary look.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me this is about him!" The taller girl looked angry for a second, but then took pity on the other. "Here, jump into my arms."

"Ooo, how very romantic. Too bad you're not my imprint."

"If I was your imprint, you wouldn't be barefoot, alone, washing my dishes. Just jump girl." Addy jumped up off of the floor. Leah caught her in the air and brought her away from all of the broken glass. "So, do I get to know what this is?"

"This was my last chance!" Addy was fuming. "Jacob fucking Black is never going to want me! I make him dinner, he says thanks, I wash his car, he pays me, I clean his room and I break half his dishes. What am I going to do? "

"Snap out of it."

"And then after I spent time with Bella I don't think I'll be able to get any more info from her but she's the best source right? I mean shouldn't I go to her to see about what Jake likes because she's the girl that he"

"Addy!" Leah had grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard enough that she had an instant headache. "Sorry, it's the wolf strength. Just calm down ok."

"I'm calm." She concentrated on breathing the best that she could.

"Okay, so let me understand. You walked into Jacob's house and"

"Actually…I climbed in his bedroom window." If Leah could look anymore shocked, she did at that moment.

"Why the fuck didn't you walk through the door?"

"I didn't know it was open…" Addy replied in almost a whisper.

"So you crawled in his window and started washing his dishes? What is that supposed to do? Make him get a restraining order?" She'd walked to the fridge and pulled a dust pan and broom from the side of the fridge.

"It's not for me, it's for him. I just want him to like me so bad…the imprinting thing…I mean how often do you get to find out who your soul mate is? And mine doesn't even want me. I'm never like this! I've never been this crazy over a guy before, I just don't want to feel like…I don't know."

"You need to stop listening to what everyone says, especially BELLA! What do you feel?"

"I feel like there's nothing else I can do."

"Then don't. Let him come to you. If you'd just stop throwing yourself at him, he'll realize soon enough. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'll clean this up."

"Are you going to tell them what happened when they get home?"

"Are you going to stop acting like a psycho stalker?"

"Yes, I'm done…what else can I do…"

"Then no, I'll figure something out. Just go before they get here."

"Thanks you so much Leah! I owe you big time, seriously anything you need." She pulled her into a hug and was halfway out the door before she turned back. "Umm, Leah?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to fix this, but everything in his room if folded…so he's going to notice that."

"Get out Addy."

"Oh, Leah?"

"Are you waiting for the Black's to show up for this?"

"You're really beautiful; some guy is going to have a permanent hard on when you do that imprinting thing to him." Leah let a fraction of a smile slip before continuing to sweep up the glass.

"Leave before I change my mind."

-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-

"Hey hot stuff, you gotta break comin' up soon?" Some middle aged trucker with a faux hawk asked.

"That's depends entirely on how well you're going to tip me."

"I'm sure I could pay you in other ways…" He was staring openly at her breasts that were exposed through by her red, v-neck blouse.

"I'll let cha know," she said with a wink as she walked back to the counter.

Since Addy's complete brain seizure of epileptically inclined proportions, otherwise known as the day she climbed through Jacob's window on a cleaning spree, she hadn't seen or spoken to him, Embry, or anyone from La Push.

It had only been four days ago but she'd resigned herself to thinking that Leah had either

A: Not been able to fix everything before they came home and ratted her out.

B: Fixed everything perfect and then told everyone anyway.

Or,

C: Decided when Jacob came home that he was sexiest man she'd ever seen and wanted him all to herself which meant they were still consummating their new relationship.

_Not that I'm a jealous bitch or anything…snap out of it! If you ever see him again you need to take Leah's advice, not buckle, and be strong. Nobody wants what they already have? Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free? Don't count your chickens before they hatch. The grass is always greener on the other side. Nobody has the last OH SHIT!_

"Oh shit," Addy said as she slipped on some kind of liquid that had spilled on the floor and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for impact of the hard linoleum.

Looking up in the beautiful eyes of none other than Jacob Black she melted into his warm, large arms. Smiling down, holding her up like it was nothing, she hadn't been that comfortable in…she wasn't sure if she'd ever been that comfortable.

For what seemed like an eternity neither of them spoke, just gazed at each other as if sound would ruin the moment.

"Are you okay sweet thing? You didn't damage that amazing ass of yours?" One of the regulars asked and Addy felt Jacob body tense up against her.

"That would be a damn shame. I don't think I'd even come into this place anymore without those meaty thighs to"

He'd started to shake slightly, and the vibrations he was causing were reaching ALL over her body. _Does this mean he's jealous? Or just creeped out by the creepers? Either way it's cute…is this him coming to me?_

"Refills guys?" Kara, having noticed the situation, distracted the older men by sitting her barely covered butt onto their table and giving them one of her slyest smiles.

"Are you alright Jake?" She finally broke the silence and brought his gaze back to her in seconds.

"Oh yea. Do guys always talk to you like that here?" Laughing the girl nodded "Why don't you quit? It isn't right to have a bunch of men looking at my imp…I mean friend."

"Well, I'll take that into consideration I guess. Embry seems to like the way I dress for work though." _Let's see how pretty boy reacts to that._

"Embry likes the way every girl dresses; he's just a nice kid."

"And Paul."

"Paul's just as bad, no probably worse then those old fucks! That's why I keep trying to tell you to cover yourself up more so that" She stopped listening to him, and all she heard was:

_It's working, it's working, he's coming around!_

"Anyway, I came here to ask you something?"

…_That you want to ask me on a date._

"I wanted to ask you" _to go out with me_, "if you wanted to go to the wedding with me?"

_Not a complete crash and burn, it's kind of like a date…with his ex-love who's marrying someone else. It'll be an amazing story to tell the grandchildren one day….Me and your grandfather fell in love at a vampire wedding…well, maybe not…_

"Umm, I think that" She'd planned to say yes, but he must of thought she wasn't going to, because he started talking again.

"I just thought that since you don't have a date, and I don't have a date, that maybe we could just tolerate it together. Not that I really want you to be there anyway…

_Crash AND Burn! What a fucking shit bag to assume I don't have date! He probably doesn't even think I got invited. Let me tell you Jacob BLACK, when there's a vampire in town, I am so Wait, I need to use my words._

"Well Jacob, this may come as a surprise to you but I am fully equipped with my own invitation, AND I already have a date." He looked at her with anger and shock, before beginning to shake again, ever so slightly. "Alice invited me after I went out with the girls a few days ago, but maybe you can ask one of the girls in Jack in the Box, I hear they're pretty classy." With that, she walked away behind the counter, and then into the kitchen without a look back him.

_If he wolves out in front of everyone at least I'll be safe, although the way her talks to me I'm beginning to think this imprinting thing is pretty one sided…_


	7. Three Things

**Sometimes it Hurts**

Ch. 7 – Three Things

**-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-**

_Here I am, at vampire's reception, having just attended the full wedding, surrounded by other vampires, and god knows what else…and I'm actually enjoying myself._

"Bella you looked so beautiful! I don't know how Edward could keep his hands off of you," Addy admitted as she took another sip from her champagne glass.

"Stop, you're being too nice to me…I know about Jacob," Bella admitted, blushing from the compliment.

"Well, cats out of the bag I guess…that's not why I came to your wedding. I don't want you to think that. Everything just happened all of a sudden and there's all of _this stuff_ like you said the other day and he hates me, and wants to be my friend, and then he gave me $10 and I thought that…UGH, sorry. I'm rambling. You probably shouldn't have splurged for the open bar," Addy smiled.

"Listen, I was serious when I said I don't know a lot about relationships, but Jake's a really good guy. He's going to see you soon enough…did my advice help?" Edward came up behind her and snaked his arm around her waist lovingly.

"We haven't been formally introduced, my name is Edward Culled." He held out his free hand for her and she shook it.

"Adeline Racine." It was easy to see why Bella was so crazy over him. Although pale, and pretty thin, his face and features seemed chiseled and perfect, although his hand was ice cold.

_How does someone get used to that?_

_He's nothing like Jacob though. Those big muscles could just wrap around my whole body and slam me onto his…_

"No offence taken."

"Huh?"

"The pup is your soul mate. I'm not offended that you think he's better looking than I am."

_I should be surprised he can read minds, so why am I not?_

"So, what did you end up doing for Jake?" Bella asked again.

The memory of that night quickly played through her head and Addy downed the rest of her glass, not sure how to begin.

"Let's just say you should probably refrain from giving relationship advice from now on my dear," Edward said with a laugh.

"What happened?"

"I'm going to go find Chad and save myself further embarrassment. Congratulations you two…You can tell her what happened though, I don't mind."

After lying about having a date, she'd had to come up with something. Her first thought had been Embry, but he said something about refusing to let her Yoko the wolf pack. So, she'd gone to the only other guy she could.

"I would just like to say that you are the fucking most amazing girl I have ever met for bringing me to this thing. I haven't seen this many hot babes since last month's playboy." He ordered two shots of rum from the bar and slid one down to her.

"I'd be careful," they shot them both back, "some of these bitches bite," she said with a scowl that was mixed with an all knowing smile. Rum was her least favorite of all of the alcohols.

"My favorite kind," he said ordering two more. Addy shook her head, wanting to pace herself, and he ended up taking them both. "I'm going to go see if that leggy blonde one wants to make out behind the stage."

"Wait," she grabbed his arm, "I think you should hold off on that." During the course of the wedding she'd noticed the blonde girl, who must be Edward's sister Rosalie, was usually with a big beefy meathead looking guy. Even though he wasn't as large as Jacob, she knew he could murder Chad with his pinky finger.

"Good idea Racine! You think like a man. I'll wait till she loosens up a bit."

_What the fuck was I thinking? He's going to end up sucked dry and I'll have to explain it to his mother._ Suddenly feeling lightheaded she sat back down on the barstool nearest to her.

"Your boyfriend is very…interesting." A soft, but masculine voice said from behind her. Looking to her side there was a very pretty man moving to sit next to her. "Do you mind?" He sat before she said anything.

"He's not my boyfriend. I just needed to bring someone, you know. Only the most pathetic losers can't scrounge up someone to go to a wedding with them. " Normally she wouldn't be so scrutinizing of someone she'd just met, but in this crowd, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, then I guess I'm pretty pathetic, but I can't say that I'm disappointed that you're not linked to that boy. A beautiful woman like you should be with someone more mature."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. Would you like a drink?"

All she could do was nod. She already felt lightheaded from her champagne, then the shot, not to mention awkward because there was no one to talk to.

Seth was supposed to be showing up at the reception, but he was yet to make an appearance. Jake must have decided not to come because watching the love of his life marry someone else would be too heartbreaking, or so Addy thought.

Choosing to forget him she focused on the guy to the side of her. He had nice dirty blonde hair that went a little in his eyes. He must have been 6 feet tall and reminded her somewhat of a more mature, and pale, Justin Beiber.

"That dress looks stunning on you," he said as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you." She had to admit she looked amazing. Her hair was done in pretty, loose, curls and went down past her shoulders. Addy had applied a dark purple smoky eye with a little glitter around them and her chest for good measure. The shoes made her legs look long, and though still full, much more appealing to the eye.

"How about that drink?" She nodded. Part of her already knowing he was a vampire, and that part just plain old not caring.

An hour later Addy had downed two Sex on the Beaches, because it made her feel more sexual to say, and one more shot of rum. To say that she felt good was an understatement. At that time she felt appreciated, attractive, fun, funny, and happy as the guy continued hitting on her.

"Let's go dance!" She grabbed his hand, extremely aware of how cold his skin was. It wasn't so much of a shock however because she'd realized earlier as he touched her face that he was defiantly not _really_ alive.

The DJ had taken over for the band at this point and some hip hop song she'd never heard before was blasting across the Cullen's yard. She got in front of him and pulled his hands to her hips as she began loving with the music, even grinding just a little.

_He deserves to have a little undead fun…_

Bella's parents were both dancing, separately with their dates, in their older person way. She waved towards Alice, who looked like she was trying to make Jasper do a little bit more then 'bump'.

As she continued scanning the crowd she became aware of three things, almost all at once. One, Jacob was walking towards the wedding at a ridiculously fast pace. Two, Chad was being held up by the scruff of his neck by Rosalie's henchmen. And the third thing was possibly the most terrifying, as she looked up only to see the guy she'd been dancing with staring down at her like she was going to be his last meal. As his eyes went black she let out a shriek as Alice threw her over her shoulder and ran towards the house.

"Just stay inside. You're pretty safe in here."

"Pretty?"

"Well you're surrounded by vampires. Just don't get a paper cut and the boys should able to subdue Nathaniel and get him out of here."

"Nathaniel?"

"The guy you were with all night."

"Oh, I didn't get his name."

"You're so funny Addy, you look gorgeous by the way. Too bad your do-wolf wasn't here earlier to see you." They sat in silence and watch through the glass window on the second floor and Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle all pulled her dancing partner towards the woods.

"Was he going to eat me?"

"No, silly! He just wanted to drink your blood," Addy's eyes went wide, "I don't think he would have though. Edward just heard him thinking some rather…obscene things to be considering with a human is all."

_At least no one's died yet, that's why she's probably still so calm…I bet they had a plan for when something like this happened and I had to be involved._

"Emmett wants to murder you friend though."

"What'd he do?"

"He tried to grab Rose's ass…HE's inside." Addy whirled around, thinking she'd meant the bloodthirsty vamp. "He'll want to take you home, I'll go get your things."

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob was at her side in seconds. He looked like a terrified child, worried about losing the most important thing to him.

"It's all good…No blood, no foul," she said lamely.

"Have you been drinking? With all these leeches around? Do you have a death wish?" He didn't wait for her to reply, but instead grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door.

Even though her wrist was sore, she was too scared to say anything more to Jacob. He was livid, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Wait dog! She needs her sweater, it's cold." Alice practically yelled at him to get him to stop.

"Thanks." He said curtly as he took it from her and slipped it over Addy's arms. She couldn't help her knees from getting a little weak at her touch.

"Thank you Alice." Quickly grabbing the smaller girl into a hug and kissing one of her cheeks before being dragged further by Jacob. "Tell Bella I said good luck tonight!"

"Are you mentally alright?" He asked setting Addy in_ her_ own back seat, taking _her_ keys from_ her_ purse, and then starting to drive _her_ car.

"I could have driven you know."

"Yeah, just like you could have kept yourself safe tonight." His voice wasn't raised, but disapprovingly quite. "If I'd known you were talking about a leech the other day I would have"

"What? You would have what! Ran and called Bella-wella to make you feel better? Or maybe you could have just thrown some money in my face and ran away again, that worked pretty well last time!" Addy had had enough. She could only let him walk over her for so long before she cracked, and this was it, the word vomit would not be silenced.

"So this is how you show me you want to be more then friends? Take a leech as your date and almost get killed! I used to think Bella didn't have any common sense but you really are"

"There you go again with Bella! Did you not realize you were just at her wedding reception? As in she's married now! Why can't you just leave her the fuck alone and he wasn't my date."

"You went alone?" His eyes seemed to brighten a bit/

"No."

"Then who was?"

"Why do you care?"

"Who WAS IT?"

"My friend Chad."

"Chad…who is…the asshole that Charlie was throwing in his cruiser on the way out?"

"I guess that was him, he drank too much. He's a mildly ok guy, you shouldn't judge him of all people!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake was driving, clutching the steering wheel, and refusing to even glance at her as they argued.

"Asks the guys who's lusting after a married woman."

"I'm not…you don't know what you're talking about."

"Obviously I do because you and I are working out so well don't you think?" She wasn't as angry as she had been. At least having him know how she felt made her feel better, even if he wasn't going to change.

"I'm sorry." The car had pulled over on the side of the road.

"For which part?"

"For…everything Addy. I like you, a lot. You're smart and funny and you don't take any bullshit and I should have been spending every minuet I could protecting you and making sure you were okay…can you forgive me?"

_Is it the Parrot Bay fucking with my mind or did he really apologize to me?_

"Well…only since you asked so nicely," she smiled slightly. "Can you keep driving though? This spot really freaks me out."

"Yeah, sure…so that guy wasn't you boyfriend was he?"

"What's it to you?" Her defenses were up again.

"Didn't I just explain it to you?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p', "all I heard was 'you're a great friend', that doesn't have shit to do with me having a boyfriend."

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" In the faint light from the streetlights she could make out the small smile on his lips from the rearview mirror.

"I'm trying to say that I want us to be more then" Even though she was fairly certain Jacob was about to say the thing she'd been waiting for since that day at the Uley's house, it suddenly terrified her.

"Whoa, looks like we're here!" She took off her seatbelt and moved for the handle, but it was already open.

Jacob grabbed her hand and helped her out of the backseat.

"Service with a smile. I may have to hire you drive me around more often."

"Anything you want I'm here."

_Strange how all of a sudden the skinny doe is married and you're here for me…I should probably think of a better name for her…was I thinking that when her leech was around? What have I turned into? Maybe it'd be easier if I just pick up and left…this is all getting to be a little too_

"Do you have your keys?" They were now at her door step as she pulled her keychain from her dark clutch. Luckily she'd used nail polish to mark which lock went to which door so it only took her five minutes to unlock all of them instead of the usual 10 when she wasn't in her right mind.

"That's really smart of you. You should always lock your doors, and windows, and even just close your shades while you're in your house and before leave because"

"I'm going inside."

_Why does he look like I just ran over his cat?_

"Do you want to come in?" A huge smile spread over his lips and it was almost worth the doubt spreading through Addy's mind. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. "

"Yes you are." _Oh fuck, that was NOT in my head. Damn, fucking, self-talk habit!_

For a second his eyes grew large at her words. He was staring at her with the good look, the one where she was the world, and he merely existed for her enjoyment.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_

**-(-:(J:-&-:A):-)-**

**A/N:** Hey, these chaps aren't edited the best but they were already written so hopefully you guys enjoy them. The next chap I'm putting you AMAZING reviewers out of your misery because the Jake/Addy romance will finally be consummated and then there will be a lot more of them together, which is the best part of the story!

How far do you guys think I should go? All the dirty details, light tread, somewhere in the middle…I just don't want to offend anyone with my use of the words cock and orgasm so let me know when you review.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was so super happy when I got the all Thanks guys.


End file.
